Naruto Highschool Comedy
by Vigee
Summary: Three ordinary high school students cross over to the Naruto world, but not all is as it should be. The Naruto characters go to an ordinary high school and do things ordinary teens do, with a little tai-jutsu here and there of course. How will the three students cope in the change of events? Rated M for future chapters, language and themes
1. Chapter 1: Transition

_[[ This chapter introduces the three characters that shall be thrown into the Naruto world. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I promise the coming chapters will be longer and the story shall start to form. Enjoy the chapter! ]]_

Chapter 1 / Transition

Three students were running down the crowded city street on a dull, rainy Thursday afternoon. Traffic was moving slowly down the main road by the local high school causing chaos for the students taking off for their homes in the wet weather. The three students huddled up underneath a balcony, soaking wet from head to toe.

_/ So let's introduce the three students. First there is Leslie, she is of average height with long, silky jet black hair and green eyes, and let's not forget to mention her 34DD bust exceptional for a sixteen year old. Then there is Megan, she is tall with medium length blonde hair and brown eyes, her modeless appearance is only hindered by the oversized glasses she is forced to wear because of her poor vision. Last but not least is Tyler, he is very tall with long fiery red hair and brown eyes, he has a muscly physique that makes him look at least eighteen. /_

Lightning struck, causing a lot of the students to jump or scream, Leslie looked up at the sky wearing a worried expression. "I don't think this is a normal thunder storm…" she said, Megan adjusted her glasses "You don't think it's a hurricane is it?" she started to look worried too. Tyler merely shrugged, observing the other students looking for shelter. The three of them were hoping to wait until the rain eased up a bit to walk home, but it did not seem like the weather was going to ease up anytime soon. Megan grew impatient, "Let's just go, we're already drenched so it's pointless to wait here when the rain just keeps getting worse" Tyler nodded but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something. His eyes shone as he spotted a girl he has had his eyes on for the past couple of months, she had red hair almost as fiery as his and bright blue eyes. "I'll be right back guys…" he took off into the rain to shelter his crush under his umbrella. Leslie shook her head, "He melts like an ice-cream around that girl…"

"Hey Angela!" Tyler yelled running towards the red head, she spun around and looked surprised at Tyler running towards holding up a battered umbrella. "Oh, hey Tyler…" she gingerly stepped under his umbrella, feeling awkward. Tyler was trying his best to shelter his crush but to no avail. "My dad should be here to pick me up soon…" Angela said looking around, "Great…" Tyler responded, _'Now is my chance to ask her out… Don't mess this up Tyler…' _He took a deep breath, which caused Angela to look at him, "Angela… umm…" he began, "There is this party tomorrow night… and umm… I wanted to ask you if umm… you wanted to… maybe…" Angela interrupted him, "Tyler… that's very sweet of you honestly…but…" his heart sank. "It's not that I don't want to it's that.. my dad… he… well… doesn't like ruffians… maybe if you cut your hair…. Oh there's my dad!" she finished awkwardly. A car pulled over near them followed by the driver's window sliding down revealing a glaring father. "Oh I have to go… See you Tyler…" Angela stepped into the car and they drove off, her father not softening his glare for a moment. Tyler stood there for what seemed like hours in the storm, but in reality it was only thirty seconds. Leslie and Megan walked over to his side and Megan patted his back, "Her dad wouldn't let her date Stephen Tenemo because he kind of looks like a hobo… don't take is personally" Tyler sighed and they began walking in the direction of the their neighbourhood.

* * *

The wind had picked up to alarming speed and the students were now taking a short cut through a field to get to the edge of the neighbourhood to the little area near the forest where they and their families lived, peacefully away from all the commotion and traffic. The three students were now wet, cold and finding it difficult to walk in the powerful winds despite holding hands. Their houses were in view now but the storm rapidly worsened and they couldn't even hear each other in the noise. Leslie opened her eyes, trying her hardest not to get any debris or soil stuck in them. To her horror she opened her eyes to see a twister heading straight in their path. There was no way to dodge it. Leslie screamed at the top of her lungs and the others opened their eyes to witness their fate. Megan screamed and Tyler tried to pull the frozen screaming girls out of the way but it was too late, they were picked up by the strong winds and carried into the sky, their back-packs opening in the process, spilling the contents into the twister itself.

* * *

Leslie opened her eyes to find herself on a hard forest floor. Her school uniform shirt was almost completely torn off from the storm, revealing her black bra and overflowing bosom. That did not bother her as much as the fact that was alone, not knowing where her friends are or where she was. Leslie was starting to panic. She got up on her knees and felt a sharp pang in her left arm, _'Damnit…'_ Leslie looked around the clearing and immediately spotted her back-pack open a few feet away from her. Her arm was in agony. Leslie winced as she got up completely and started walking slowly towards her back-pack, hoping her cell phone is still in there. She dropped beside her bag and turned it upside down, tipping its contents onto the ground. The only thing that fell out was her notebook. Leslie sighed in frustration. _'Of all the things to find in my bag! How am I supposed to get help with a notebook?' _Taking her notebook, she got up and looked around. The only thing she could see were trees and bushes in every direction. She was about to start walking when she heard voices coming closer. Leslie dived into a huge bush with white flowers growing from it and hid there. Soon she saw two boys, maybe two years older than she was, they were wearing a school uniform which consisted of black trousers, white button up shirt and a red tie. One of the boys had red eyes and black hair that came to his shoulders and the other boy well… kind of looked like a shark. "I told you going to Konoha High to prank my brother would be an excellent idea Kisame" the black haired boy spoke, his voice deep and malicious. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the mi-" "Kisame hush!" the black haired boy was looking straight at the bush Leslie was hiding in, "What's up Itachi?" Kisame asked, "Nothing…" Itachi said, still looking at the bush, "Just thought I sensed someone… let's go, I don't want to be late for History again, that batty woman will kill me" They both ran off into the forest.

A good fifteen minutes passed before Leslie felt it was safe to come out of hiding. She decided it would be best to go in the direction opposite of where the two boys went, so she headed south, hoping to get somewhere.

_[[ Chapter 2 will be out soon, I promise it will be longer and the comedy will start in the next chapter! For a visual on the characters I'm going to post a link to the poster of the story here: image/29259459496 ]]_


	2. Chapter 2: New World

_[[ Here it is! Chapter 2, the story starts to get better and more characters are introduced now. Look out for the Chapter 3 next week! :) Enjoy! ]]_

Chapter 2 / New World

It had been approximately two hours. Two hours of just walking through the forest. Leslie was in agony. She felt so tired but she could not stop. She walked through a rough patch of shrubbery, cursing as the branches scratched her exposed skin and made her way into another clearing. She bent down to take a branch out from her shoes, as she got up to take a look at the clearing she had stumbled into she saw two men staring at her. Leslie stood there frozen. Not only were her clothes almost ripped to shreds but she was injured and defenceless. The two men were wearing what appeared to be a uniform that consisted of navy blue trousers, navy blue shirt and an army green vest with a logo on it. Leslie had no idea what to do, she was hopelessly trying to formulate a plan in her mind but her arm shot a pang of pain. "You must be the new student we lost!" one of the men yelled in her direction. _'New student..?' _Leslie stood there in shock, _'What on earth is going on?' _The first man, who had a black bowl cut hairstyle and very thick eyebrows made his way towards Leslie, "Hi! I'm Gai" he flashed her a smile that almost blinded her, Leslie did not know how to react to this, "I'm the gym teacher at Konoha High School and that over there is the Kakashi, he's the English teacher" Gai said pointing towards the second man who had spikey grey hair and most of his face covered. Leslie nodded at Kakashi but then asked, "Konoha High School? But I go to Tatsu High School… this must be a mistake…" Gai stopped her taking out a piece of official looking paper from his vest pocket and said, "Nope, no mistake. This transfer application here states we are getting three students transferred from Tatsu High School today. Already have two of them in classes, you were the last one… you look kind of beaten up by the way… you catch the wrong bus or something?" Gai grew concerned as he looked down at the beaten up looking teenager holding a notebook, staring at him like she did not understand a word he just said. Kakashi stepped towards Leslie, "We should take you to the head master now, and he'll get you sorted out"

After about twenty minutes of walking a school appeared in front of them, the central building had a large clock on top of it and it read ten o'clock exactly. Leslie followed the two teachers into the central building and up a marble staircase which lead to a huge oak door with the words 'Headmaster' plastered on top of it. Gai knocked on the door and an old voice was barely heard from outside indicating that they were allowed inside. The three of them opened the doors and walked inside, only to be yelled at by the headmaster, "Didn't you dunderheads hear me! I said not now I'm just finishing up!" The headmaster was an old wrinkly man wearing a big triangular hat with Japanese writing on it, and he was currently sitting pulling his pants up from behind the desk as a porno was playing on his computer. Gai looked embarrassed and Kakashi shook his head, "Oh! Sorry headmaster sir! We just uh… didn't quite hear you… BUT we found the last student sir!" Gai said desperately trying to change the subject and un-see what he just saw. Kakashi turned to Leslie, who was standing there shocked "Sorry about that… Headmaster just went through a pretty bad divorce…. He's been acting kind of weird ever since…" Leslie nodded. "Oh yeah Kakashi, sell my dirty laundry like I'm some kind of washed out pop star" the headmaster said, finally closing the porno. Kakashi cringed. "Ok ok, sit down already" the headmaster said impatiently. The three of them sat in front of his desk, Leslie in the middle seat. "My name is Hokage and I am your headmaster. You must be…" the headmaster paused to look through some papers, "Ah yes, Leslie Akemi correct?" Leslie nodded, "Ok… well you have chosen to attend your final year of high school at Konoha High, good choice. Your friends have been here since eight o'clock, on time missy. I will be pardoning your tardiness because it's your first day" The headmaster got up and left the room and returned shorty holding a neatly folded uniform in his hands. "This is your uniform, and I must insist that no alterations are to be made like your previous one…" he started at the remains of her uniform, "I don't want any hooker style wannabes in my school, understood?" Leslie was about to open her mouth in protest but Kakashi stopped her and said, "The uniform was not her fault sir. She had a bit of an accident on her way here and it got torn up in the process" The headmaster nodded, "Ok then. Anything else?" "Her arm is badly injured sir" Gai pitched in, the Hokage got up and motioned for Leslie to get up too. The hokage inspected her arm and nodded. He left the room again and returned this time with a vial containing a green substance in it. "Drink it and you'll be better by tomorrow" The headmaster looked at them and said, "Well? LEAVE already! My Brazzers subscription expires tonight and I'm not waiting another minute!"

* * *

Gai had to leave to get to his next class but Kakashi insisted on staying with Leslie until she got cleaned up and got her time-table. Leslie was cursing from inside the cramped dressing room, the uniform shirt was too small for her bust. She got dressed completely but her button up shirt kept opening. Leslie was fighting to close a button when Kakashi poked his head in the room, "Leslie are you-?" Kakashi barely ducked out of the way as the button flew off in his direction. Leslie blushed and tried her best to cover her bust. Kakashi resurfaced and stared at Leslie's breasts, almost in a trance like state. Leslie was turning a crimson colour and it was only when her blush reached her chest that Kakashi realised he was staring at a student's chest. He looked up at her and stepped back, his eyes widening. "Oh shit… I mean sorry! So sorry! Ugh..." Kakashi stammered, _'Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh now what do I do? What was I thinking…? Those tits… I mean ugh no! She's only sixteen…'_ "K-Kakashi sir?" Leslie stammered, he looked up at her with a flustered look on his face. "Umm… can you ask the headmaster for a larger shirt p-please?" she asked, still trying her best to shield her chest from Kakashi's gaze. "Of course…" Kakashi ran off down the hall to the headmaster's office.

Leslie's breathing was starting to calm down. '_Oh my god… that look on his face, he could have jumped me! Although… he does have this mysterious, handsome and dangerous charm going for him… BUT HE'S MY TEACHER! NO LESLIE!' _ She sat down on a chair trying to clear her mind. A few minutes later Kakashi reappeared with a larger button up shirt. This time it fit comfortably, although it still was a little snug around the bust. Leslie did not complain, she didn't want to spend another minute alone with Kakashi, fearing the sexual tension will spill over. After picking up her time-table she found out her first class of the afternoon would be biology and she would have lunch period before, so she was relieved to have some time with her friends before a class.

* * *

The bell rang and Leslie and Kakashi said good-bye and went their separate ways. Leslie found her way to the lunch room quite easily and was very happy to see Megan and Tyler there with some other students. Megan ran towards her and hugged her really tightly, "Leslie! Oh thank goodness you're OK!" Leslie was glad to see her best friend. Then Tyler ran up to them and hugged them both. "What took them so long to find you? Are you ok?" Tyler asked when he saw Leslie wince, "Come on sit with us. I'll go buy you lunch" he set off to the line as Megan walked her to the table. They both sat down and Megan began to introduce Leslie to the group, "This is Leslie, the girl we were telling you about. Leslie, this is Sakura" she gestured to a very pretty girl with medium length pink hair, "Hinata" she gestured to a shy looking girl with long blue-black hair, "Naruto" she gestured to a scruffy blonde boy, "…and Sasuke" she sighed dreamily gesturing to a boy with black hair and a serious aura about him. Tyler came back with a chicken wrap and some water for Leslie and sat down next to her finishing his tuna salad, "So tell us what happened" he said. Leslie took a bite of her wrap and told them about waking up injured, seeing the two boys and the headmaster situation. She purposely left out the Kakashi bust episode. "Well thank goodness they found you when they did!" Megan said, "Classes here are so much fun Les! I bet biology will be great" Just then the bell rang and they all walked to room 28 for class. As they all settled down at tables of two, a very pale man with long black hair and make-up walked in wearing a purple suit. Leslie, Megan and Tyler stared awestruck, the others seemed to find this normal. "Good afternoon class. My name is Mr. Orochimaru and I will be teaching you biology this semester"

[[ Link to story poster: image/29259459496 ]]


End file.
